1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to flexible packaging, and more particularly, to a flexible bag having a spout and a fitment assembly. Such a flexible bag is configured for filling through the spout and dispensing through a fitment that is coupled to the spout.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible packaging is known in the art for the packaging and dispensing of flowable material. Typically, such a flexible packaging includes a flexible bag to which a spout is coupled. A cap is placed over the spout. For many flowable materials, such as low acid applications, it is necessary to place the package within an aseptic chamber during filling. The package essentially enters into a chamber where the cap is removed. It is then filled with the flowable material through the spout. At the conclusion, the cap is repositioned.
In many applications, the flowable material is dispensed through a hose that is coupled to the valve. Such a hose is typically integrated into the cap and generally extends away from the cap in a direction that is perpendicular to the flexible bag. Problematically, dispensers which include such elongated hose members have difficulty fitting within the chamber for filling.
To overcome this problem, one solution has been the utilization of a first cap over the spout for filling, and a second cap over the spout having a hose coupled thereto utilized after filling. The first cap does not include a hose, and thus does not negatively impact the insertion of the flexible package into the chamber for filling. The second cap having the hose is only placed onto the spout after filling.
Unfortunately, the use of two separate caps (both of which must be aseptic) increases the complexity associated with filling such flowable material into such flexible packages. That is, the complete package requires two separate caps which are utilized at different points in the life of the flexible packaging. Additionally, the cost of utilizing such a solution with two separate caps has led to increased cost.